Long Live The Clown
by Chrome83
Summary: Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avaient pas passé un moment ensemble. Elle a tant de choses à lui dire. Mais peut-il vraiment l'écouter... ? ONE-SHOT


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Voilà un très court One-shot que j'ai écrit en me basant sur ce fanart trouvé sur Tumblr.

Disclamer : Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'oeuvre de

la talentueuse Jun Mochizuki-sama.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Long Live The Clown.**

C'était une belle journée de printemps. Le soleil brillait de mille feux dans le ciel d'un bleu immaculé et une légère brise rafraîchissait délicieusement l'air chaud. En ce jour rayonnant, Sharon avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec une personne qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Juste tous les deux.

Elle avait revêtu une de ses plus belles robes et se dirigeait maintenant d'un pas guilleret vers le fond de l'immense jardin qui entourait le manoir des Rainsworth, jusqu'à un petit kiosque en bois et en fer forgé blanc. C'était un endroit qu'_il_ aimait beaucoup parce qu'il était calme et tranquille, et c'est pour cette raison que c'est là qu'_il_ l'attendait.

Arrivant, un grand sourire vint parer le joli visage de la futur duchesse. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et lança d'une voix joviale :

- Bonjour Break !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'assit avec élégance sur le petit banc qui se trouvait là, tout près de son meilleur ami, et elle continua de parler sans s'arrêter de sourire, en gardant sur lui un regard doux et infiniment tendre.

- Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous retrouver tous les deux, comme ça..., Fit-elle remarquer avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix. C'est agréable, tu ne trouves pas ? S'empressa-t'elle d'ajouter avec une petite moue ravie

Le borgne ne lui répondit pas, mais ce silence lui suffisait, et elle savait qu'il pensait la même chose. Elle poursuivit.

- J'ai tant de choses à te raconter ! Aujourd'hui, mademoiselle Alice et moi avons lu un livre ensemble. Si tu l'avais vue, elle était si adorable, toute rougissante lorsqu'un passage torride est arrivé !

Sharon eut un petit rire. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt elle que ça avait fait rougir, mais qu'importe. S'imaginer Alice toute embarrassée l'amusait beaucoup.

- En ce moment, Grand-mère m'enseigne beaucoup de choses sur le travail d'une duchesse. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui lui succéderai, alors il faut bien que j'apprenne les bases du métier ! C'est un peu compliqué, mais je suis sûre que j'y arriverai !

La rousse marqua une pose et laissa son regard se perdre une seconde dans le vague, semblant songeuse. Mais très vite, elle secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance, et elle continua son récit à Break qui _l'écoutait_ sans rien dire.

- Je me suis beaucoup améliorée au maniement d'épée tu sais. Je me souviens de ma toute première leçon avec toi; j'ai été si mauvaise que j'en ai honte rien que d'y repenser ! Confia-t'elle avec une moue amusée. Je ne suis plus si inutile que j'ai pu l'être, maintenant !

Doucement, elle laissa son sourire dépérir pour devenir de plus en plus mince, et ses yeux se couvrirent soudain d'un épais voile de tristesse.

- Tu vois, je... je suis devenue une femme forte !

Sa voix se fit de plus en plus tremblante. Son sourire finit de s'évanouir, et les larmes emplirent ses yeux, baignant ses iris roses sans les quitter.

- A-alors...-

Quelques gouttes salées tracèrent un sillon humide sur ses joues rougies, et elle s'empressa de les effacer d'un revers de main, esquissant un sourire forcé au travers de la peine qui déformait désormais clairement les traits de son fin visage.

- Tu vois, tout... tout va bien pour moi... !

Elle se leva du banc et s'avança jusqu'à Break. Elle lui avait amené un cadeau : un petit gâteau joliment décoré et couvert de glaçage rose.

- Je l'ai fait moi-même ! Tu te souviens, tu m'avais dit que tu aimerais bien goûter à ma cuisine un jour, alors voilà !

Elle déposa la pâtisserie... au pied de la pierre tombale de Xerxes Break.

- Désolée... de ne pas avoir pu t'y faire goûter quand tu le pouvais encore..., Sanglota-t'elle

Telle était la fatalité. Si il ne lui avait pas répondu, si seul le silence accompagnait le discours de Sharon, c'est parce qu'elle s'adressait à un être qui n'était plus de ce monde... Il était arrivé au bout, et avait fini par périr dans ses bras, lui laissant comme dernière image de lui celle d'un homme qui, dans un faible sourire, lui avait demandé de ne pas le pleurer.

Cependant, elle en avait été incapable. La douleur l'avait fait ployer sous sa violence, et elle avait été brisée sur le coup. Maintenant, sa mort remontait à quelques mois, et lorsqu'elle venait lui rendre visite, sur sa tombe, elle s'efforçait toujours de sourire, pour respecter sa dernière volonté, mais jamais elle n'y parvenait et la peine finissait toujours par l'emporter.

- Je... je suis désolée, Break... ! Gémis-t-elle alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, son visage inondé de larmes. Je... je ne suis pas forte... même si j'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu, pour toi, je n'arrive pas...-

Sa voix se noya dans ses sanglots et elle enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains, pleurant bruyamment, tel une jeune enfant.

- ...Je me sens tellement seule... sans toi..., Murmura-t'elle en relevant légèrement la tête

Elle posa son regard floutée par les larmes sur la stèle de marbre. On l'avait installée ici parce que Break aimait cet endroit...

- Dis, Break... est-ce que tu as aimé la vie que tu as eue... ?

Ne s'attendant à aucune réponse, Sharon enchaîna une deuxième question :

-As-tu des regrets... ?

Lorsqu'il est mort, il souriait, Pensa-t'elle.

Peut-être avait-ce juste été pour lui donner de lui une dernière image souriante, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de croire que c'est parce qu'il était mort en paix, heureux. Et que là où il se trouvait maintenant, il l'était tout autant.

Elle sourit faiblement.

-Si tu es mort en souriant, je n'ai pas le droit de te pleurer !

Sharon sécha les dernières larmes sur ses joues puis posa le plat de sa paume contre la pierre tombale, fermant les yeux, affichant un sourire délicat et sincère.

- Si désormais tu ne peux plus sourire, et bien je sourirai pour deux, Xerxes-nii !

Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, appréciant le contact froid du marbre, puis elle se releva, épousseta sa robe et prononça ces derniers mots, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

-Et pour toi, je serai forte.

~FIN~

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience ~

A bientôt !


End file.
